Hero Complex
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Alexia przeczuwała, że jej wrodzona chęć pomocy kiedyś sprowadzi na nią kłopoty – ale nie spodziewała się, że ją zabije. Jedna decyzja podjęta w noc Halloween wciągnie ją w wir nadprzyrodzonych zdarzeń, z których nie sposób będzie się jej uwolnić. Demony przeszłości powrócą, dręcząc dziewczynę za decyzje, które podjęła i za winy, jakie sobie wyrzuca.
1. Zawsze na straży

**Rozdział pierwszy: Zawsze na straży**

* * *

Ulice Nowego Orleanu skąpane były w ciepłym świetle ulicznych latarni.

Alexia w ostatniej chwili wyminęła grupkę dzieci w wieku około ośmiu, góra dziewięciu lat, jakie szły szybkim krokiem całą szerokością chodnika, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło. Każde z nich ubrane było w kostium halloweenowy. Dwóch chłopców przebranych było za duchy, jeden za wampira, jedna z dziewczynek za księżniczkę, z druga dziewczynka i trzeci chłopiec, którzy wyglądali na rodzeństwo, przebrani byli za Wonder Woman i Batmana.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo na ich widok. Tęskniła za taką dziecięcą beztroską.

 _Dorosłe życie nie rozpieszcza._ – pomyślała, dochodząc w końcu do sklepu mięsnego, jaki był kolejnym celem na jej długiej liście rzeczy do ogarnięcia dzisiaj. – _Chociaż… w sumie dzieciństwa też nie miałam łatwego._

Jej rozmyślania musiały jednak zaczekać – po wejściu do sklepu okazało się, że przed kasą był tylko jeden klient, i na dodatek płacił on już za swoje zakupy. Alexia ustawiła się za nim i gdy tylko przyszła jej kolej, ciemnoskóra ekspedientka po drugiej stronie już wiedziała, co podać.

\- Mam dla ciebie wszystko, Alexia. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się przy tym do niej szeroko. – Cztery wątróbki drobiowe, zmielone mięso indycze z kością, zmielona wołowina bez kości… coś jeszcze będziesz dodatkowo potrzebować?

\- Nie, to chyba wszystko. – odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna. – Demarien kupił już wszystko wczoraj.

\- Jak tam się w ogóle mają te kocięta? – spytała się kobieta, podając jej wszystkie produkty, już zapakowane w osobne siatki i umieszczone w jednej, większej siatce. – Są zdrowe?

\- Tak, są zdrowe. Jedzą wszystko jak opętane. Trzeba ich ciągle pilnować.

Ekspedientka uśmiechnęła się krótko, zanim nie pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jak ludzie mogą wyrzucać takie maleństwa na ulicę?

\- Też tego nie ogarniam, Trissa. – Alexia ujęła pewniej rączkę siatki, tak aby ta jej przypadkiem nie wypadła. – Może kiedyś ludzie zmądrzeją.

W odpowiedzi Trissa zaśmiała się tak głośno, że aż dwaj rzeźnicy, którzy pracowali na tyłach sklepu, spojrzeli się na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Prędzej świat się skończy przez nadejście Antychrysta, niż ludzie odzyskają swoje rozumy i zaczną zachowywać się jak należy. – powiedziała, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Proszę, masz resztę.

\- Nie, zatrzymaj ją. – Alexia nie przyjęła kilku dolarów od kobiety.

\- Za dobra jesteś, dziewczyno. – Trissa pokręciła głową, cmokając przy tym ustami. Przeszła szybko do umywalki i przemyła dłonie pod ciepłą, bieżącą wodą, wytarła je, po czym wróciła przed kasę, przy której Alexia wciąż stała. – Mogłabyś przecież się stąd wyprowadzić. Masz możliwości. Masz szansę, nie to co my. I może byłabyś w stanie zabrać ze sobą Demariena. Biała dziewczyna taka jak ty ma większe szanse na normalne życie niż którekolwiek z nas. W tej części miasta może cię tylko spotkać nędza i śmierć.

\- Wolę życie tutaj. – odpowiedziała jej Alexia. – A śmierć spotka każdego z nas, prędzej czy później. Wcześniej żyłam w lepszym miejscu i sama zobacz; omal życia nie straciłam. Za to zostałam kompletnie na tym świecie sama.

Trissa wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Pokiwała tylko z namysłem głową, uśmiechnęła się słabo do dziewczyny, po czym pomachała jej na pożegnanie, gdy ta zaraz potem wyszła ze sklepu.

 _Jeszcze muszę udać się po jakieś cukierki…_ – Była pewna tego, że o tej jednej rzeczy Demarien zapomniał. Dzieci już chodziły od domu do domu od co najmniej godziny. – _Trzeba też zebrać trochę ubrań i dać je państwu Walton z naprzeciwka._ _Demarien_ _na pewno ma jakieś ubrania, w których już nie chodzi. Ja też na pewno jakieś znajdę._

Alexia zamieszkała z Demarienem cztery lata temu, gdy oboje skończyli osiemnaście lat i opuścili sierociniec, w jakim się poznali i razem wychowywali. Mieszkali wspólnie w małym mieszkaniu na pierwszym piętrze, z jedną sypialnią, którą zajmowała Alexia, kuchnią połączoną w salonem, w którym spał Demarien, i niedużą łazienką. Niemalże od samego początku mieli z tego powodu problemy – o ile bowiem „rdzenni" mieszkańcy ich dzielnicy w pełni akceptowali fakt mieszkania białej dziewczyny z czarnym chłopakiem, o ile ci „starsi rocznikiem" biali Amerykanie nie byli już tacy łagodni w tej kwestii. Alexia i Demarien ignorowali to jednak – oboje przeżyli wystarczająco dużo złego w swoich krótkich, dwudziestodwuletnich życiach, aby przejmować się opinią innych. Ona straciła całą swoją rodzinę, on niby tylko matkę, ale ojca nigdy nie poznał – i, jak sam to stwierdził, gdy osiągnął pełnoletniość, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go szukać i poznawać.

Grupka czarnoskórych nastolatków przechodzących nieopodal przykuła uwagę dziewczyny. Jeden z nich ubrany był w strój kapłana voodoo. Alexia rozpoznała ten strój, bo Demarien fascynował się praktykami voodoo i nie raz mówił jej, że chce w przyszłości zostać prawdziwym kapłanem tej religii.

Alexia nie wierzyła w takie rzeczy – pod tym względem była bardziej pragmatystką. Voodoo, magia, duchy, demony i inne tym podobne były dla niej odległymi tematami, którymi w ogóle się nie interesowała. Wierzyła w to, że zmarłych nie powinno się bać – to żywi byli według niej o wiele większym zagrożeniem dla drugiego człowieka.

Po długim spacerze w końcu wróciła do domu. Demarien już tam siedział i czekał na nią na sofie w salonie. Na stoliku przed nim leżały trzy nieotwarte pudła z pizzą.

\- Podobno kupiłeś coś na dzisiaj na obiad? – zdziwiła się, zdejmując jednocześnie z siebie płaszcz. Powiesiła go na wieszaku niedaleko drzwi frontowych, zdjęła buty, weszła w głąb mieszkania, włożyła kupione wcześniej mięso do zamrażarki, po czym usiadła na jednym z dwóch foteli – dość starym, wysłużonym, ze zmechaconym obiciem. Dostali obydwa te fotele od starszego mężczyzny mieszkającego piętro wyżej, za darmo, w zamian za zabranie ich samodzielnie z jego mieszkania i zniesienie ich do siebie.

\- Bo kupiłem. – odpowiedział jej Demarien, uśmiechając się przy tym zawadiacko. – Ale dzisiaj w pracy u Dariusa otrzymałem mały bonus za dobrze wykonaną pracę. Pomyślałem więc, że powinniśmy zjeść dzisiaj coś, czego na co dzień byśmy nie kupili.

\- I pomyślałeś dobrze. – Alexia podzielała w pełni jego zadowolenie. Nie jedli pizzy od ponad miesiąca – wszystko, co kupowali, wynajdywali na wyprzedażach lub po przecenie, byle tylko jak najwięcej oszczędzić.

\- Jak było w domu opieki? – spytał się jej po chwili chłopak, dostrzegając zmęczenie na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Aż tak ciężko?

\- Nie ciężej niż w inne dni. – otrzymał odpowiedź. Alexia westchnęła ciężko, po czym przeciągnęła ramiona ponad sobą, aż coś pyknęło głośno w jednym ze stawów. – Ale było o wiele więcej pacjentów do ogarnięcia niż zwykle. Wiele rodzin zostawiło swoich starszych krewnych, bo dzisiaj jest Halloween. Odbiorą ich pewnie jutro lub pojutrze, jak już wytrzeźwieją po hucznych imprezach.

\- Banda egocentrycznych samolubów. – syknął Demarien. – Wysyłać własnych bliskich do domu opieki, bo będą im przeszkadzać w zabawie. Popierdzieleńcy.

\- To mało powiedziane. – Alexia pokręciła głową z ponurą miną. – Ludzie stają się coraz mniej empatyczni.

\- Ta. – Burknął chłopak, w pełni przyznając jej rację. – Pomyślałby kto, że w 1988 roku będzie już nieco lepiej, teraz, gdy w końcu wszystko się zmienia.

Alexia nic już na to nie odpowiedziała. Przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz i wstała na moment z fotela, aby podejść na chwilę do okna. Demarien w tym czasie otworzył pierwsze pudełko pizzy – jej ulubioną, z szynką i ananasem. On sam nie był fanem tego smaku, ale Alexia jakoś przekonała go do jako takiego tolerowania go. Dalej jednak uważał, że ananas na pizzy to dziwactwo. Jej to jednak z jakiegoś powodu bardzo smakowało.

W tym samym czasie dziewczyna wyglądała przez okno. Już miała od niego odejść, gdy nagle zobaczyła biegnącą ulicą kobietę. W słabym świetle latarni dostrzegła jej oliwkową karnację, długie, ciemne włosy i ubiór typowy dla członkini taboru romskiego lub wędrownej trupy cyrkowej. Wyraźnie przed kimś uciekała, ale nie wołała na pomoc. Alexia już miała dać o tym znać Demarienowi, ale w tej samej chwili dostrzegła coś dziwnego. Coś, co sprawiło, że ponownie zastygła w miejscu.

Zielona mgła.

\- Dem, poczekaj na mnie parę minut. – poprosiła go, cofając się powoli od okna. Demarien przyglądał się jej z dezorientacją, jak ta kieruje się z powrotem w stronę drzwi i pospiesznie zaczyna nakładać na siebie płaszcz i buty. – Muszę wyjść na moment i coś sprawdzić.

\- Mam pójść z tobą? – spytał się jej niemalże od razu.

 _Nie mogę go narażać._ – To było pierwsze, co dziewczyna pomyślała.

\- Nie, nie, zostań tutaj. – odpowiedziała mu. – Ja za moment wracam, słowo honoru.

Ona sama nie uwierzyła w te słowa. Ta zielona mgła zdezorientowała ją kompletnie. Być może coś jej się przywidziało – tego nie wiedziała. Wiedziała tylko, że owa kobieta tuż przed tym, jak straciła ją z oczu, wbiegła przejściem pod ich kamienicą w stronę dziedzińca, jaki znajdował się za nią.

Zejście na dół nie zajęło jej dużo – pokonywała po dwa schody naraz, niemalże po nich skacząc. Wybiegła ostatecznie tylnym wyjściem na dziedziniec, mając nadzieję odnaleźć tam kobietę. Zamiast tego wpadła w sam środek tej dziwnej, gęstej, zielonej mgły.

 _To na pewno mi się nie przywidziało. Ta mgła jest prawdziwa._ Alexia zrobiła ostrożnie pierwszy krok przed siebie. Nie poczuła żadnego dziwnego zapachu ani nie odczuła żadnej zmiany w swoim ciele – ta mgła nie była trująca i nie miała żadnego zapachu. Zrobiła następnych kilka kroków, jednocześnie zaczynając się rozglądać za ową kobietą.

Po dłuższej chwili ją odnalazła. Drobna, niska kobieta, na oko około czterdziestoletnia, klęczała blisko jednego z rogów dziedzińca, z rękami złożonymi jak do modlitwy. Zdezorientowała tym Alexię, która zrobiła kolejne trzy kroki w jej stronę.

I wtedy go wreszcie zobaczyła.

Dość wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w czarne, staromodnie wyglądające ubrania stał naprzeciw drżącej kobiety, trzymając coś w prawej ręce. W pierwszej chwili Alexia zamarła, zdezorientowana i wystraszona.

Nie były tutaj same. Był tu jakiś mężczyzna. Mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie chciał coś zrobić tej kobiecie.

Musiała wezwać jakąś pomoc.

Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w tył, chcąc wbiec z powrotem do kamienicy i zacząć wołać po pomoc. Wtedy jednak dostrzegła błysk blisko ręki, w której mężczyzna coś trzymał, i uświadomiła sobie w ułamku sekundy, co on trzymał w dłoni.

 _To sztylet. Albo jakiś nóż. On chce zabić tę kobietę._

W ciągu następnych sekund Alexia zadziałała pod wpływem swojego naturalnego impulsu. Zobaczyła, jak kobieta kuli się, unosząc jednocześnie ręce do góry w formie nikłej ochrony. Nie słyszała własnych kroków – zagłuszyło je kompletnie dudnienie jej własnego serca, którego szybki rytm czuła teraz w swoich uszach, i który zagłuszał też wszystko dookoła.

\- Hej! – krzyknęła zaraz potem, licząc na to, że zwróci tym uwagę nie tylko napastnika, ale też i co najmniej kilku swoich sąsiadów, którzy z pewnością jeszcze nie spali. – Hej, ty! Odejdź od niej! Zostaw ją w spokoju!

Mężczyzna w ogóle nie zareagował na jej krzyki. Kobieta za to odwróciła się w jej stronę. Była przerażona. Na jej policzkach Alexia zobaczyła zaschnięte łzy, a jej oczy były szeroko otwarte z przerażenia.

 _Muszę jej pomóc. Muszę. Nic się jej nie może stać._

Gdy zobaczyła, jak ten unosi ponad kobietą ostrze, gotów do dźgnięcia jej, zadziałała pod wpływem impulsu. Ruszyła biegiem w ich stronę, jednocześnie wołając o pomoc w nadziei, że ktoś jednak wybiegnie z kamienicy i pomoże im na czas.

Gdy dobiegła do nich, mężczyzna już miał pchnąć tę biedną kobietę. Widząc, że nie zdoła ona ściągnąć tu pomocy na czas, Alexia podjęła jedną decyzję, która teraz wydawała jej się racjonalna – ale która później wydałaby się jej kompletnie szalona, irracjonalna i, jakby to ujął Demarien, „doszczętnie kretyńska".

Odepchnęła kobietę na bok i zajęła jej miejsce.

W chwili, gdy ostrze sztyletu wbiło się w jej klatkę piersiową, na moment ją zamroczyło od bólu i impetu uderzenia. Poczuła swoje własne serce, jak zaczyna dudnić gwałtownie w jej klatce piersiowej, próbując przetaczać krew, która teraz zaczęła się z niego wylewać. Upadła na kolana, krztusząc się chwilę potem własną krwią.

\- Nie! – usłyszała czyjś głos, jakby z oddali. Jej wizja zamigotała i ściemniała, a jej oddech stał się płytki i urywany. – Nie! Nie ona!

\- _Ostrze ją wybrało._ – Drugi głos, dziwny i zniekształcony, odezwał się zaraz potem. Alexia nie widziała nikogo innego pomimo tego, że trafiła szybko przytomność, ale była pewna tego, że ktoś jeszcze tutaj tu jest. – _Ona odejdzie z nami._

 _Nie chcę umierać._ – pomyślała Alexia, wypluwając z siebie jeszcze więcej krwi. Upadła na zimny, wilgotny bruk i jęknęła cicho, czując, że za moment straci przytomność. – _Nie chcę odchodzić. Nie teraz. Nie… nie w ten sposób. Ja nie chcę…_


	2. Jedyna zwyczajna

**Rozdział drugi: Jedyna zwyczajna**

* * *

Alexia wzięła gwałtowny, głośny wdech, budząc się gwałtownie.

 _Umarłam. Ja wtedy umarłam._ – pomyślała, przypominając sobie w ułamku sekundy wszystko, co miało miejsce przed tym, jak straciłam przytomność. – _Czy może nie?_

Pamiętała bardzo dobrze, co się stało: jakiś dziwnie ubrany mężczyzna chciał zabić tamtą kobietę, a ona przyjęła cios na siebie. Była tam też zielona mgła, był też tajemniczy, zniekształcony głos. A może jej się to wydawało? Nie była tego pewna. Pamiętała jednak ten ból, gdy ostrze sztyletu przebiło jej serce. Pamiętała, jak wtedy ono łomotało, daremno próbując pompować wypływającą z rany krew. Pamiętała, jak upadła na zimny bruk, krztusząc się własną krwią.

 _Czy to wszystko mi się śniło?_ – zastanowiła się, sięgając dłonią ku swojej klatce piersiowej. Nie było tam żadnej rany. Nic ją nie bolało. Alexia czuła się kompletnie zdezorientowana i oszołomiona. – _Czy aż tak bardzo się przepracowałam, że to wszystko mi się przewidziało? Jest ze mną aż tak źle?_

Dziewczyna przetarła oczy dłońmi, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła i zamarła.

 _To nie jest dziedziniec. To nie jest mój pokój. To nie jest moje mieszkanie. Gdzie ja jestem?_

Nie rozpoznała tego miejsca. Nie znajdowała się w żadnym szpitalu ani mieszkaniu, swoim czy obcym. Nie znajdowała się nawet wewnątrz jakiegokolwiek budynku. Nie… jakimś cudem była w ciemnym, nieznanym jej lesie, niedaleko małego, słabo tlącego się ogniska.

 _Zostałam porwana?_ – pomyślała w pierwszej chwili. _– Ten świr mnie porwał? Jeśli tak… czemu nie jestem ranna? Czemu nic mi nie jest? Co się tu dzieje?_

Nie była spętana w żaden sposób – mogła się swobodnie poruszyć i wstać w każdej chwili. _Może to sen?_ – zastanowiła się szybko. _– Może to po prostu bardzo realistyczny sen._

Gdy tylko o tym pomyślała, uniosła instynktownie prawą dłoń do lewego ramienia i mocno się uszczypnęła. Zabolało. Alexia syknęła cicho z bólu, po czym cofnęła szybko rękę i rozejrzała się dookoła jeszcze raz.

 _To na pewno nie jest sen. To nie jest śpiączka. To się dzieje naprawdę. Naprawdę jestem w lesie. To… to nie ma najmniejszego sensu._

Czyjś cichy śmiech sprawił, że Alexia podskoczyła nagle, wystraszona. Odwróciła się szybko w stronę tajemniczego dźwięku, myśląc jednocześnie o tym, że za moment jak nic stanie oko w oko z jakimś psychopatą lub demonem.

Nic z tych rzeczy. Na niskim pieńku, kilka metrów od niej, siedziała drobna, blada, jasnowłosa nastolatka. Ubrana była w coś na wzór długiej koszuli nocnej.

 _Duch?_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl. – _Czy to jakiś duch? Czy ja może jednak umarłam?_

\- Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem? – odważyła się jej w końcu spytać.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiona jej zachowaniem i kompletną dezorientacją.

\- Jesteśmy w jego świecie. – odpowiedziała jej chwilę później. Tym jednym zdaniem sprawiła, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Alexii.

\- Czyim… świecie? – zapytała się z wyraźnym wahaniem. – O… o co tu chodzi?

\- Zginęłaś. – nastolatka powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę. – Nie żyjesz.

\- N-nie… to niemożliwe. – Pomimo tego, że sama o tym przed chwilą myślała, nie była w stanie zaakceptować takiej odpowiedzi. Część jej umysłu blokowała wszelkie wyjaśnienia tego typu, trzymając się kurczowo myśli, że ta wciąż musi żyć. Była przecież wciąż w stanie wszystko czuć. Była w stanie mówić. Była w stanie myśleć. To nie mógł być koniec. Nie może on tak wyglądać. To niemożliwe. – To jest jakiś chory żart.

Zaraz potem wstała szybko i strzepnęła z siebie kilka suchych liści, jakie przyczepiły się do materiału jej dżinsowych spodni.

\- Jak można stąd wrócić do głównej drogi? – spytała się nastolatki. Nie liczyła na żadną odpowiedź od niej, ale mimo to zdecydowała się jej o to spytać. – Gdzie mogę…?

W tej samej chwili jakaś niewidzialna siła naparła na nią całą swoją mocą i popchnęła ją z powrotem na ziemię. Alexia krzyknęła, zaskoczona, zdezorientowana i wystraszona.

\- Nie rób tak! – dobiegł ją zaraz potem czyjś głos. – Nie przystoi się tak zachowywać!

Alexia podniosła wzrok w tym samym momencie, w którym na polanę wkroczył wysoki, ubrany cały na czarno mężczyzna. Od razu go rozpoznała – staroświecki strój, bokobrody, wysoki cylinder i czarna laska pasująca do reszty jego stroju. Na jego widok zastygła momentalnie ze strachu, a wszystkie jej wspomnienia z tamtego wydarzenia powróciły jedną, wielką falą.

\- Ty. – wymamrotała, wciąż w szoku. Mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią łagodnym wzrokiem, którego szczerości jednak nie kupiła nawet przez moment. – To ty mnie…

Nie była w stanie dokończyć tego zdania. Gdyby to zrobiła, przyznałaby przed samą sobą, co się naprawdę wtedy stało. Jej umysł dalej nie był w stanie tego zaakceptować.

Gdy ten ruszył chwilę potem w jej stronę, Alexia zareagowała instynktownie – niemalże rzuciła się w tył, zaczynając się czołgać w stronę ściany lasu. Nie uszła jednak daleko – zaraz potem ta sama niewidzialna siła złapała ją i zaczęła ciągnąć w jego stronę, ignorując jej krzyki i próby łapania się wszystkiego, w tym nawet kępek trawy, aby się zatrzymać.

\- Prosiłem cię, _przestań_! – powiedział mężczyzna. Niewidzialna siła zniknęła nagle i Alexia szybko przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała się na niego, znajdującego się teraz zaledwie kilka kroków od niej. Była pewna tego, że skierował te słowa do niej. Gdy jednak przyjrzała mu się uważniej zobaczyła, że ten nie patrzył się na nią. Ciągle był obrócony przodem w jej stronę, ale jego spojrzenie jak gdyby usiłowało zerknąć na kogoś, kto znajdował się za nim. Gdy jednak się tam spojrzała, nikogo nie zobaczyła. Nastolatka, która tu wcześniej była, siedziała po przeciwnej stronie, na prawo od niej – nie mogła być więc odbiorcą jego słów. – Nie można jej tak straszyć. Nie widzisz, jak to przeżywa?

 _Tu coś jest zdrowo nie tak._ – pomyślała, wpatrując się z dezorientacją w mężczyznę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby gadał sam do siebie. Przyprawiło ją to tylko o jeszcze większe ciarki na plecach.

\- Co się ze mną stało? – odważyła się w końcu spytać. Nieznajomy odwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Zobaczyła w nim smutek i żal, co ją bardzo zdezorientowało. Nie były to udawane uczucia; wyczuła, że kryje się za nimi szczerość.

\- To nie jest łatwe do zrozumienia. – zaczął zaraz potem. Zrobił krok w jej stronę i przykucnął naprzeciw niej, czym sprawił, że Alexia omal nie cofnęła się ponownie. Powstrzymała się jednak przed tym, częściowo dlatego, bo chciała wreszcie usłyszeć jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie, a częściowo dlatego, bo czuła, że ta niewidzialna siła znów by ją do niego przyciągnęła, gdyby tylko podjęła się kolejnej próby ucieczki. – Doszło do drastycznego błędu. – zaczął kulawo. Alexia uniosła jedną brew pytająco, omal nie parskając śmiechem na dźwięk tych słów. _Niedopowiedzenie stulecia_ , pomyślała z przekąsem, na ten krótki moment odzyskując pewność siebie. – Nie powinnaś przyjąć na siebie tego ciosu. Nie był przeznaczony dla ciebie. Zapłaciłaś cenę tej kobiety, którą niemądrze ocaliłaś.

\- „Niemądrze ocaliłaś"? – powtórzyła z goryczą w głosie, patrząc się na niego z wyrzutem. Miała już się go przyczepić o te słowa, ale ostatecznie odpuściła sobie. Nie miała teraz czasu ani chęci na wykłócanie się o morały i etyczność tego, co wtedy zrobiła. – O co chodzi z tą ceną i ciosem nie przeznaczonym dla mnie? Mógłbyś mówić trochę jaśniej? Bo jak na razie nic nie rozumiem z tych dziwnych pseudo-zagadek.

Wywołała tymi słowami mały uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. Trwał on zaledwie sekundę, ale i tak go zdołała dostrzec w słabym świetle przygasającego ogniska.

\- Cios, który na siebie przyjęłaś, zabił cię. – powiedział jej w końcu, przyjmując iście grobową minę. Alexia rozszerzyła nieznacznie oczy w zdumieniu, ale nie przerwała mu; nie była w tej chwili w stanie. – Zajęłaś przez to miejsce w mojej trupie zamiast owej kobiety, która miała tamtej nocy umrzeć.

\- Trupie? – To było wszystko, o co była się teraz w stanie spytać.

\- Cyrkowej. – sprostował mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przy tym smutno. – To miejsce, do którego trafiłaś… to takie specyficzne „limbo", którego jestem przywódcą. Ja… i ten drugi. – dodał z pewnym wahaniem.

Niezmiernie trudno było jej w to wszystko uwierzyć. Całe swoje życie odcinała się od wszelkich paranormalnych tematów i trzymała się sztywno rzeczywistości. Nie wierzyła nawet za bardzo w życie po śmierci.

Coś jej teraz jednak podpowiadało, że ten dziwny człowiek nie kłamie.

Ruch przy granicy lasu sprawił, że Alexia mimowolnie odwróciła na moment wzrok od swojego rozmówcy w drugą stronę. Spomiędzy drzew zaczęli wychodzić na polanę ludzie, kierując się w stronę ogniska, przy którym się znajdowała. Gdy znaleźli się w jego zasięgu, płomienie nagle buchnęły w górę, a ognisko samo się odnowiło, oświetlając wszystko dookoła nowym ogniem.

To wtedy zobaczyła lepiej tych wszystkich ludzi. Wielu z nich było „dziwnych" – to było najlepsze słowo, jakie mogła teraz na nich znaleźć. Większość ubrana była w stroje typowe dla cyrkowców. Niektórzy byli zdeformowani – zauważyła tam dwójkę karłów, nienaturalnie chudą kobietę, mężczyznę o nieproporcjonalnie dużych oczach i wysokiej sylwetce, ludzi zdeformowanych, zasłaniających swoje twarze. Byli tam też nieco bardziej przeciętnie wyglądający, przypominający ją lub ową nastolatkę, którą spotkała tu jako pierwszą. Wśród tych „normalniejszych" dostrzegła na oko około sześćdziesięcioletnią kobietę o jasnych włosach sięgających jej do ramion, ubraną w elegancki, galowy strój. Była jedną z kilku osób, które zwróciły na nią uwagę. Gdy tylko ją zauważyła, kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado, zanim nie zajęła swojego miejsca przy ognisku.

\- Skoro tu nie powinnam być… – zaczęła w końcu niepewnie, powoli akceptując swój los i to, co się z nią stało. – To jak mogę się stąd wydostać?

\- Stąd nie ma wyjścia. – Alexia obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę mężczyzny. Pokręcił on ze smutkiem głową, gdy ta spojrzała się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Dopóki ten drugi istnieje, żaden rezydent tego miejsca się stąd nie wydostanie.

\- Ten drugi. – powtórzyła cichym głosem dziewczyna. – Kim on jest? Gdzie go znajdę? – Gdy nie uzyskała natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, zirytowała się nieznacznie. – Chcę z nim się rozmówić. Chcę usłyszeć to wszystko od niego.

\- To nie jest rozważne. – odpowiedział jej w końcu czarnowłosy mężczyzna. – Odradzałbym ci to teraz…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to, czy jest to rozważne, czy nie. – przerwała mu Alexia. – Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Teraz.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał powoli z ziemi. Zawahał się następnie przez moment, po czym obrócił się tyłem do niej, jednocześnie zdejmując z głowy swój cylinder.

Z szoku i oniemienia odebrało jej na dłuższą chwilę mowę. Nie zdołała się powstrzymać przed tym i zasłoniła dłonią usta, aby przypadkiem nie krzyknąć.

Na tyle jego głowy znajdowała się druga twarz – mała, brodata, z niedużymi, w całości czarnymi oczami. Alexia wpatrywała się w tę iście demoniczną twarz jeszcze przez długi czas, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnych odpowiednich słów, których teraz mogłaby użyć.

Druga twarz dostrzegła to i zaśmiała się szyderczo na ten widok. Mężczyzna, słysząc to, syknął coś do tej twarzy, ale nie zdołał jej uciszyć – śmiała się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, czerpiąc wyraźną satysfakcję z reakcji dziewczyny znajdującej się przed nią.

\- Edward nie okłamał cię. – powiedziała do niej twarz, gdy przestała się wreszcie śmiać. – Stąd nie ma ucieczki. I nie mam w planach uwolnienia cię stąd. Jesteś zdana na nasze towarzystwo… czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. – Po czym znów zaczął się głośno śmiać.

Alexia siedziała na ziemi w milczeniu, wpatrując się tylko w tę demoniczną twarz. W myślach jednak przeklinała to wszystko – i przeklinała też samą siebie.

 _No i doigrałaś się, idiotko._ – pomyślała, wykrzywiając na moment usta w grymasie bólu i odrazy. – _Twoja wrodzona chęć pomocy wszystkim kosztowała cię twoje życie… i odebranie wolności w życiu pośmiertnym._


	3. Przeklęta trupa

**Rozdział trzeci: Przeklęta trupa**

* * *

Pełna akceptacja tego, w co się wplątała, nie przychodziła dostatecznie szybko.

Alexia nie wiedziała, ile dokładnie przesiedziała w jednym miejscu, skulona, z kolanami przysuniętymi blisko klatki piersiowej, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń przed sobą. Dla osoby postronnej musiała wyglądać jak katatoniczka – zastygła w jednej pozycji, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrująca się uparcie w jeden punkt.

Wyrwała się z tego stanu długo potem. Siedziała przed wygasłym ogniskiem, sama, gdy kątem oka zauważyła jaśniejącą plamę na trawie niedaleko niej. Obróciła się wtedy w tamtą stronę i ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczyła, jak na horyzoncie powoli zaczyna wschodzić słońce.

 _Nie sądziłam, że tutaj kiedykolwiek nastanie świt._ – pomyślała. – _To nie mój świat. To jest jakieś limbo. Słońca tutaj nie powinno być… tak myślę._

Nie miała jednak okazji zobaczyć wschodu słońca w pełni – jasnoszare, gęste chmury przez cały czas zakrywały całe niebo, nie dając promieniom przebić się w pełni. Nieustannie panowała tu typowa dla jesiennej pogody szarówka, wzmożona przez nisko zawieszoną mgłę rozpościerającą się na całym terenie, który Alexia była w stanie ze swojego miejsca dostrzec.

 _Nie mogę tak tu w wieczność siedzieć. Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę się czegoś więcej o tym miejscu dowiedzieć. Mam tu spędzić resztę wieczności. Zdałoby się poznać moich współwięźniów._

Powoli wstała z ziemi i zachwiała się nieznacznie, gdy tylko poczuła mały skurcz w prawej nodze. Powstrzymała się jakoś od gorzkiego śmiechu. _Nawet w zaświatach wciąż jest ból i niegodności ludzkiego ciała… do piekła temu miejscu pewnie niewiele brakuje._ Skierowała się następnie w stronę drugiego krańca polany, gdzie tuż przy ścianie lasu dostrzegła z daleka dwie osoby.

Obydwie rozpoznała niemalże od razu. Jedną z nich była owa nastolatka, która ją tu „przywitała". Drugą była starszawa, jasnowłosa kobieta, którą widziała przy ognisku, i która jako jedna z nielicznych zwróciła na nią uwagę.

Alexia mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy je zobaczyła. Większość członków trupy Edwarda nie wyglądała zbyt przyjaźnie. Dobrze wyszło zatem, że dwie pierwsze osoby, do jakich podeszła, wyglądały stosunkowo normalnie. Nie chciała nikogo oceniać przez pryzmat ich wizerunku zewnętrznego, ale raczej trudno byłoby porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie posiadał dolnej szczęki lub którego usta zastygły w wyrazie wiecznego szerokiego uśmiechu – bo i takie osoby przez tę minioną noc dojrzała w owej trupie.

\- Um… cześć. – zaczęła koślawo, niepewna tego, od czego powinna zacząć. Nastolatka i kobieta odwróciły się w jej stronę w tym samym czasie. Ta pierwsza na jej widok zachichotała cicho, zanim ostatecznie się nie odezwała.

\- Cześć. – odpowiedziała jej, wciąż co jakiś czas śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. – W końcu zaakceptowałaś, gdzie jesteś?

\- Nie do końca. – przyznała szczerze Alexia. Starsza kobieta po jej słowach uśmiechnęła się smutno, jak gdyby doskonale rozumiejąc to, co miała teraz na myśli. – Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że nie ma sensu dłużej tak siedzieć i nic nie robić. Nic już na to nie poradzę. Pora się z tym pogodzić i spróbować zacząć się przystosowywać do nowej rzeczywistości.

\- Edwarda na pewno to ucieszy. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Rozejrzała się następnie dookoła, jak gdyby sprawdzając, czy ktoś ich teraz nie podsłuchuje, po czym nachyliła się ku Alexii i dodała: - On tego nie chciał, wiesz? Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mu przerwie i stanie na drodze ostrza. Żadne z nas się tego nie spodziewało.

\- Nie wy jedni. – burknęła Alexia. Usiadła następnie z ciężkim westchnieniem na drewnianej ławce, mniej więcej pół metra od jasnowłosej nastolatki. – Tak w ogóle, jestem Alexia. – dopowiedziała zaraz potem.

\- Katie. – przedstawiła się dziewczyna. – A to jest Elsa. – Tu wskazała na siedzącą naprzeciw nich kobietę.

Najnowsza rezydentka limba tylko się uśmiechnęła niepewnie. Na długą chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza, kiedy to żadna z trzech kobiet nie wiedziała, co teraz powiedzieć.

\- Jak to miejsce powstało? – spytała się w końcu Alexia. – Istniało ono wcześniej, czy może on stworzył je sam?

\- Chyba zaczęło istnieć razem z jego śmiercią. – odparła Katie, zamyślając się przy tym na moment nad czymś. – Większość informacji o tym miejscu znam z opisów oryginalnej trupy Mordrake'a.

\- Oryginalnej trupy? – zdziwiła się Alexia. Zaraz potem zastygła, zdając sobie sprawę z jednej kluczowej rzeczy. – Zaraz, chwila… Mordrake? Edward Mordrake? To… to był _on_? – zdumiała się, wskazując skinieniem kciuka na część polany za nimi, gdzie znajdowało się ognisko, i gdzie spotkała ona owego dziwnie ubranego mężczyznę.

\- Słyszałaś o nim? – zaciekawiła się Elsa, wtrącając się do rozmowy dwóch dziewczyn. Szatynka w odpowiedzi pokiwała gorliwie głową.

\- Moi rodzice opowiadali nam o nim, gdy byłam mała. – odpowiedziała jej. – Był młodym Anglikiem żyjącym w dziewiętnastym wieku, który urodził się z drugą, demoniczną twarzą z tyłu swojej głowy, którą tylko on słyszał, i która ostatecznie doprowadziła go do szaleństwa i samobójstwa w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat.

\- A słyszałaś o klątwie, jaka na niego po śmierci spadła? – Po pytaniu Elsy Alexia tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. – No cóż… ta właśnie klątwa najpewniej stworzyła to miejsce. Pociągnęła też za sobą całą jego trupę cyrkową, jaką zabił przed tym, jak się zabił. I ta sama klątwa ściąga tu teraz każdego kolejnego cyrkowca, którego Mordrake zabije w noc Halloween.

\- Czemu właśnie w noc Halloween? – spytała się jej, ignorując nastolatkę, która po słowach Elsy uśmiechnęła się i zaśmiała cicho zaraz potem. Dziewczynka wydała jej się niezmiernie dziwna. Reagowała nietypowo na niemalże każdą rzecz.

\- Bo wtedy właśnie zabił swoją trupę i popełnił samobójstwo.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza, w trakcie której Alexia nie wiedziała, o co jeszcze może się spytać. Zerkała co jakiś czas na Katie, niepewna tego, jak powinna zareagować na jej dziwne zachowanie. Nie uszło to uwadze Elsy, która pierwsza zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę.

\- Katie jest medium. – wyjaśniła zdezorientowanej dziewczynie. – I, z tego czego się zdołałam dowiedzieć, dość potężnym. Od małego widziała różne rzeczy… ale głównie złe i przerażające. – dodała po chwili wahania. – Wpłynęło to na nią znacząco.

Nastolatka w tym samym czasie wstała niespodziewanie, uśmiechnęła się do Alexii, po czym odeszła od nich jak gdyby nigdy nic, jeszcze bardziej ją dezorientując. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, obserwując ją dalej, podczas gdy ta zaczęła przechadzać się po okolicy, podskakując przy tym beztrosko co jakiś czas.

\- Trudno to określić, patrząc się na nią. – mruknęła po dłuższej chwili, wciąż się jej przyglądając.

\- W ten sposób radzi sobie z trudnymi tematami. – Elsa też przyglądała się dziewczynce przez jakiś czas, zanim nie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Alexii. – Musiała w śmiertelnym życiu radzić sobie z tyloma problemami. Mało tego, że niemalże nieustannie miała różne realistyczne wizje, przez które nie wiedziała często, co jest rzeczywistością, a co tylko częścią jednej z jej wizji. Duchy zmarłych nawiedzały ją każdego dnia i nie dawały jej spokoju. Niektóre nawet groziły jej śmiercią, jeśli nie wyraziła ochoty na pomoc im. Jej rodzice pili praktycznie codziennie i w ogóle nie przejmowali się słabnącą psychiką swojego jedynego dziecka. Wykorzystywali jej dar, aby zbijać małą fortunę w cyrku, do którego przynależeli. Słyszeli o legendzie Mordrake'a, ale nic sobie z tego nie robili. W jedną noc Halloween zmusili Katie do przeprowadzenia publicznego seansu dla sporej widowni. Wszystko się udało, ale po zakończonym seansie Edward zjawił się naprzeciw niej i jego demoniczna twarz wybrała ją jako następną ofiarę. I tak tu trafiła. – dokończyła nieco kulawo, nie wiedząc do końca jak zakończyć tę historię. – Poza tobą nie ma tu żadnych innych „normalnych". – dodała po dłuższej chwili. – Każdy z nas należał kiedyś do trupy cyrkowej. Ty pierwsza nie jesteś w jakikolwiek sposób z tym powiązania.

\- I naprawdę nie mogłoby to zadziałać na moją korzyść?

\- Nie sądzę. – Elsa pokręciła ze smutkiem głową. – Trudno mi to stwierdzić na pewno. Nie mam pojęcia, co może wyniknąć z takiej sytuacji. I czy w ogóle jest to w stanie coś zmienić.

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza. Alexia zapatrzyła się w horyzont, rozmyślając nad tym, czego się właśnie dowiedziała.

\- Czy wszyscy tutaj mają taką tragiczną historię? – zapytała się w końcu, nie patrząc się jednak przy tym na Elsę, tylko dalej na linię horyzontu.

\- Nie, nie wszyscy. Niektórzy z nich mają historie bardziej mroczne niż tragiczne.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Alexia wreszcie się odwróciła w jej stronę.

\- To znaczy? – spytała się jej. Nie była pewna, czy chce poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Zadała je mimo to w nadziei, że poznanie historii innych rezydentów tego miejsca pomoże jej lepiej je zrozumieć.

Elsa wydawała się podzielać jej zdanie, bo przyjrzała się jej uważnie, zanim w końcu, po ciężkim westchnięciu, zaczęła opowiadać jej wszystko.

\- Życie w cyrku ma więcej minusów niż plusów. – zaczęła. – Płaca jest licha, jeśli w ogóle takowa istnieje. Zarobkami z występów cyrkowcy dzielą się często między sobą, aby wspierać całą komunę. Sprawia to, że niewiele zostaje na osobiste zachcianki czy przyjemności. Dochodzące do tego uprzedzenia ze strony „normalnych" ludzi i ciągłe wyzywanie i dręczenie doprowadzają do tego, że wielu z nas zwracało się ku dość mało etycznym sposobom zarobku. Wielu też wyładowywało swoją złość i frustrację na innych, spoza cyrku jak i czasami nawet na swoich najbliższych, nie będąc w stanie się kontrolować. Życie w takim miejscu potrafi wyzwolić w człowieku najmroczniejsze popędy, które niekontrolowane mogą mieć katastrofalne skutki. Wśród tych, których Mordrake tu ze sobą zabrał, są mordercy, złodzieje, fałszerze, podpalacze, gwałciciele… jedni sprawiedliwie oskarżeni, inni niewinni, ale skazani za to, jacy się urodzili. Jednym z takich przypadków jest on. – tu wskazała na kogoś za Alexią i dziewczyna momentalnie się odwróciła we wskazanym kierunku. Około trzydzieści metrów od nich, blisko ściany lasu, pojawił się dość otyły, wysoki mężczyzna w znoszonym, zabrudzonym stroju klauna i groteskowej masce z szerokim od ucha do ucha uśmiechem, zasłaniającą całą szczękę. Na jego widok dziewczynę mimowolnie przeszły zimne dreszcze. Nie wydał jej się zbyt przyjazny, szczególnie w momencie, gdy dostrzegł je i spojrzał się na nią, zanim nie ruszył dalej w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. – Biedak został niesłusznie oskarżony o bycie pedofilem, bo przynosił spore zyski swojej trupie cyrkowej i dzieci go lubiły. Z tego wszystkiego oszalał i próbował się zabić. Ta próba zakończyła się jednak fiaskiem – w efekcie odstrzelił sobie jednak żuchwę, przez co musiał ten mankament zakrywać ową maską. Napędzany gniewem i żądzą zemsty stał się ostatecznie seryjnym mordercą. Moja trupa napotkała go, gdy ten próbował zabić dwójkę naszych towarzyszy, zanim Mordrake nie wyczuł go i powstrzymał w samą porę, zabierając go ze sobą do tego świata. To wtedy też pierwszy raz go spotkałam. – dodała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – To ja omal wtedy nie stałam się jego ofiarą. W ostatniej chwili wyczuł on obecność Twisty'ego i zmienił zdanie.

Alexia była pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, czego się właśnie dowiedziała. Dobrą chwilę zajęło jej ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego w swojej głowie i dojście w pełni do siebie.

\- I… i nie boisz się? – zapytała się jej w końcu. – Przebywać z takimi ludźmi… oni w przeszłości przecież zrobili tak wiele złego. Nie martwisz się, że mogą zechcieć wrócić do swoich nawyków?

Elsa tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo.

\- A jaki mieliby mieć sens w robieniu czegoś takiego tutaj? – odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie. – Nikt tutaj nie może umrzeć, nie ma więc to wszystko najmniejszego sensu. To miejsce jest dla nich poza tym ukojeniem po życiu w świecie pełnym bólu, poniżenia i upokorzenia. Tylko tutaj mogą poczuć się jak w domu, z dala od krytycznych spojrzeń i kąśliwych uwag. Mordrake stosuje tu jedną zasadę – szanować siebie nawzajem, i wszyscy tego przestrzegają. Robi coś dobrego. – dodała następnie, zamyślając się przy tym nad czymś na moment. – Zabiera ze świata żywych tych najbardziej pokręconych, tych najmniej akceptowalnych, tych najbardziej przez owy świat zniszczonych. Ratuje ich jednocześnie przed trafieniem po śmierci w inne, gorsze miejsce. Bo nie wierzę w to, że dla takich jak my jest miejsce gdzieś tam. – tu kobieta wskazała palcem w górę, w stronę nieba.

Alexia nic na to nie powiedziała. Przyglądała się tylko kobiecie w zamyśleniu, sama rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim oraz nad swoim losem.

 _Jeśli trafiłam w takie miejsce… co z tego może wyniknąć?_ – zastanawiała się. – _Nie pasuję tutaj. Nie jestem taka jak oni. Nie powinno mnie tu być. Czy naprawdę nie ma dla mnie nadziei? Czy nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ten los odmienić?_

Zaraz potem westchnęła ciężko i sama również skierowała spojrzenie ku zachmurzonemu niebu, przyglądając się jasnoszarym obłokom, jak bardzo powoli przesuwają się ponad jej głową.

 _Jeśli istnieje jakieś wyjście z tego… niech coś się stanie. Niech ktoś coś zrobi. To nie jest moje miejsce. Moja historia nie może zakończyć się w taki sposób. Nie tutaj. Nie teraz. Jeśli ktoś mnie słyszy… pomóż mi, proszę. Znajdź z tego jakieś wyjście. Błagam._

Chwilę potem poczuła, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Zadrżała mimowolnie, gdy znikąd mały, ledwie słyszalny głos, tak bardzo przez nią znienawidzony, znów rozbrzmiał w jej uszach.

 _Ależ zasługujesz na to miejsce._ – Tak podobny do jej własnego głosu cichy głosik zaszydził z niej, wzbudzając tym jej jeszcze silniejsze drżenie. – _Jesteś taka sama jak oni. Nie oszukuj się. Też jesteś winna. Też masz niewinną krew na rękach. I nic tego nie zmieni. Nic. Możesz się ukrywać, możesz sama sobie zaprzeczać, ale nic tym nie zmienisz. Jesteś winna ich śmierci. I wiesz o tym._

Alexia zadrżała po raz kolejny, po czym objęła się ramionami i przysunęła kolana bliżej siebie.

 _Wiem o tym._ _Wiem o tym aż za dobrze._


	4. Zrozumienie dla wroga

**Rozdział czwarty: Zrozumienie dla wroga**

* * *

Minęło wiele dni, zanim odważyła się zrobić to, co powinna uczynić od razu po trafieniu tutaj.

Porozmawiać z tym, który rządzi tym miejscem.

Długo się zbierała, aby się do niego udać. Walczyła sama z sobą, długo nie mogąc się na nic zdecydować.

 _Jak niby miałabym to zacząć?_ – tłumaczyła swoją własną opieszałość. – _O czym miałabym z nim porozmawiać? Jak to w ogóle poruszyć? Jest w ogóle sens do niego iść?_

 _Oczywiście, że jest._ – odpowiedziała sama sobie chwilę potem. – _Jesteś teraz częścią jego świata. Musisz z nim porozmawiać. Choćby po to, aby lepiej poznać swój los._

Udała się więc w końcu na jego poszukiwanie. Nie musiała go długo szukać – limbo nie było zbyt dużym miejscem i dość szybko odnalazła tego, którego szukała. Siedział blisko małego, piętrowego domku z bali, na drewnianej ławce, i czytał jakąś książkę. Alexia zatrzymała się na moment i obserwowała go przez chwilę.

 _Ciekawe, skąd wytrzasnął tutaj książkę._ – przeszło jej przez myśl. – _Jest ich tutaj więcej? Znajdę tu inne?_

 _Przestań myśleć o takich pierdołach._ – skarciła siebie zaraz potem. – _Skup się. Nie po to tu przyszłaś._

Chwilę potem odchrząknęła głośno, dając tym znać Edwardowi o swojej obecności. Mężczyzna drgnął nieznacznie i podniósł wzrok znad książki, który bardzo szybko skierował na osobę młodej kobiety stojącej przed nim.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała się go niepewnie, z trudem wytrzymując jego intensywne spojrzenie jasnych, niebiesko-szarych oczu. – Jeśli, oczywiście, nie przeszkadzam ci teraz.

\- Nie, oczywiście, nie ma problemu. – odpowiedział jej niemalże od razu, odkładając jednocześnie egzemplarz na bok. Wskazał następnie na identyczną ławkę znajdującą się naprzeciw tej, na której siedział, oddzieloną od niego małym, drewnianym stolikiem. – Proszę, usiądź. Na pewno masz do mnie mnóstwo pytań.

\- Niedopowiedzenie stulecia. – mruknęła instynktownie pod nosem. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, co właśnie powiedziała, i spojrzała się szybko na mężczyznę. Ku jej ogromnej uldze, ten uśmiechnął się lekko po jej słowach.

 _Od czego by tu zacząć?_ – zastanawiała się, gdy w końcu usiadła naprzeciw niego. Teraz, gdy wreszcie zyskała okazję do porozmawiania z nim, nie wiedziała, na czym skupić się w pierwszej kolejności. – _Zacznę od pierwszej lepszej rzeczy._ – zadecydowała w końcu. – _Mam na to całą wieczność. Czemu mam się spieszyć?_

\- Ta kobieta, w której miejsce zginęłam… – zaczęła z pewnym wahaniem. – Czemu wybrałeś akurat ją? Co takiego zrobiła, że została wybrana?

Edward westchnął ciężko, zanim nie odpowiedział jej na to pytanie.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to… nie była gorsza od innych, których tu ściągnąłem. – przyznał z wahaniem, przez cały ten czas unikając spojrzenia dziewczyny. Wiedział, że ta z pewnością ocenia w nim teraz wszystko, od tonu jego głosu i postawy, po to, co jej teraz mówił. – Przez całe swoje życie, od kiedy była dzieckiem, okradała ludzi w trakcie występów reszty trupy cyrkowej, z jaką się wychowywała od dziecka. To oni ją tego nauczyli i zachęcali ją do tego. Byli od niej zdecydowanie gorsi, ale poza nią w tamtym momencie na nikogo innego nie wpadłem. Była sama w Nowym Orleanie, gdy zostałem wezwany. Druga twarz wybrała ją i nie miałem innego wyjścia.

\- Nie możesz się mu sprzeciwić? – Dopiero jakiś czas po jej pytaniu mężczyzna podniósł na nią swoje spojrzenie. – Choćby jeden raz? Zawsze musisz robić to, co on ci każe?

Edward po jej pytaniach uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Niestety, nie mam innego wyjścia. – odpowiedział jej następnie. – Jesteśmy jednością. Bez niego nie byłbym w stanie dalej istnieć w formie, w jakiej obecnie się znajduję. To miejsce też nie byłoby w stanie istnieć. – dodał zaraz potem. – Gdyby nie ta demoniczna twarz, po śmierci trafiłabyś gdzieś indziej.

\- Gdyby nie ta demoniczna twarz, żadne z nas nie musiałoby tu być. – odparła mu na to Alexia. – A ja nie musiałabym się poświęcać za tamtą kobietę.

\- _Touché_ _._ – Edward uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- Nie ma opcji, żeby się stąd wydostać, prawda? – spytała się go po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Nie istnieje jakaś luka, która pozwoliłaby mi się stąd wydostać?

\- Nie, naprawdę nie istnieje. – otrzymała odpowiedź niemalże od razu. – Niestety… wtedy być może inni też by stąd odeszli. Takiej opcji niestety nie ma, dla nikogo.

Alexia uśmiechnęła się smutno. Zamilkła na długą chwilę, zatracając się we własnych myślach. Dopiero głos Edwarda wyrwał ją z tego stanu.

\- Czemu się za nią poświęciłaś? – zapytał się cichym głosem. – Nie znałaś jej. Nie miałaś pojęcia, co zrobiła i czemu była ścigana. Mogłaś to wszystko zignorować.

\- Mogłam. – przyznała mu rację. – Ale to nie leży w mojej naturze.

\- Wolisz pomóc innemu, ale narazić tym własne życie. – Edward nie był w tym momencie pewien, czy powinien ją za to podziwiać, czy też zganić ją za taki tok rozumowania. Ostatecznie odpuścił sobie, wiedząc, że fakt znalezienia się w zaświatach był dla tej dziewczyny wystarczająco mocnym przeżyciem. Nie musiała dodatkowo słuchać, że popełniła błąd. Na pewno sama o tym teraz myślała. – Czemu tak jest?

Alexia uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu – przez jakiś czas milczała, zatracona we własnych myślach.

\- Gdy miałam jedenaście lat, cała moja rodzina została zamordowana. – zaczęła w końcu swoją opowieść. Edward milczał, dając jej w spokoju opowiedzieć swoją historię, mimo że już to pierwsze zdanie wstrząsnęło nim do głębi. – Moi rodzice, mój młodszy brat, moja młodsza siostra… straciłam wtedy ich wszystkich. Seryjny morderca, który ich dopadł, nie oszczędził wtedy nawet naszych dwóch psów. Wszystkich zabił. Wszystkich, co do jednego. Tylko ja się ostałam.

\- Jak ci się udało to przeżyć? – mężczyzna odważył się spytać po dłuższej chwili, gdy ta zamilkła.

W odpowiedzi Alexia przygryzła nieznacznie dolną wargę i zaśmiała się cicho. Ten śmiech był pełen bólu i goryczy – bez trudu był w stanie to wyczuć.

\- Ukryłam się. – odpowiedziała w końcu. Nie patrzyła się teraz na niego. Wzrok miała utkwiony gdzieś na ziemi, nisko, tak aby nie musieć widzieć reakcji swojego rozmówcy. – Gdy usłyszałam hałasy i uświadomiłam sobie, co się dzieje, pobiegłam na strych i schowałam się tam. Zatrzasnęłam się w starej szafie i stamtąd słyszałam wszystko, co się działo na dole. – Alexia zamilkła na moment i przymknęła oczy, niechętnie to wszystko sobie przypominając. Wspomnienia tamtej nocy powróciły z całą mocą i dziewczyna skrzywiła się, gdy te dźwięki i obrazy przemknęły jej przez umysł. – Słyszałam ich krzyki i piski, ich błagania o litość, ich wołania o pomoc… chciałam im pomóc, ale nie byłam w stanie. Za bardzo się bałam. Nie chciałam umrzeć. Przez strach i egoizm straciłam całą swoją rodzinę.

\- To nie był egoizm. – Edward zdecydował się wreszcie wtrącić. Widział, jak bardzo to przeżywała i chciał jej choć trochę ulżyć w tym cierpieniu. – Byłaś tylko dzieckiem. Nic nie mogłaś zrobić.

\- Mogłam wrócić po swoje młodsze rodzeństwo. – Alexia w końcu podniosła na niego wzrok. Zobaczył on wtedy ogromny ból w jej spojrzeniu. Wciąż sobie to wszystko wyrzucała, nawet po tylu latach. Wspomnienia z tamtego dnia wciąż ją dręczyły i nie pozwalały jej o sobie zapomnieć. – Mogłam chociaż ich ocalić. Ale nie zrobiłam tego. Stchórzyłam i zapłaciłam za to najwyższą cenę.

Znów zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Edward nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Nie spodziewał się, że ta młoda dziewczyna miała taką bolesną przeszłość. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że za jej osobą kryje się taka historia.

\- Dlatego właśnie pomogłam wtedy tej kobiecie. – Alexia w końcu się odezwała. Edward drgnął nieznacznie, nie spodziewając się tego. Zerknął na nią ukradkiem i gdy ta złapała jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się przez moment smutno. – Mam nadzieję na to, że dzięki tym aktom dobroci zdołam wymazać wspomnienia o własnej winie. Że zdołam dzięki temu odpokutować za to, że nie byłam w stanie ocalić własnej rodziny.

\- Miałaś wtedy tylko jedenaście lat. – odpowiedział jej po chwili. – Byłaś dzieckiem. Naprawdę nic nie mogłaś wtedy zrobić. Gdybyś wtedy wyszła i ujawniła swoją obecność przed mordercą, też byś straciła tamtego dnia swoje życie. To nie była twoja wina. Winę ponosi jedynie ten potwór, który się tego haniebnego czynu dopuścił.

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się uważnie przez chwilę, zanim w końcu nie zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- Ty też sobie wiele wyrzucasz. – zauważyła, dalej go pilnie obserwując. – Słyszałam o tobie. Ty też masz demony przeszłości, których chciałbyś się pozbyć.

\- Moje demony są tylko i wyłącznie moją winą. – odparł. – Nie byłem biernym obserwatorem śmierci tych wokół mnie. To ja to im uczyniłem. Uległem słabości głosu drugiej twarzy i wpadłem w szał, zabijając całą swoją trupę. Zamordowałem ludzi, którzy dali mi dom i zaakceptowali mnie takim, jakim byłem. Twoja historia i moja historia kompletnie się od siebie różnią. W twojej nie ma cienia winy, mimo że ją sobie ciągle wyrzucasz. Ja z kolei przez długi czas obwiniałem wyłącznie tę demoniczną twarz, nie dostrzegając własnych przewinień.

\- Nie jesteś aż taki zły. – Alexia powiedziała mu niespodziewanie, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – Stworzyłeś po śmierci miejsce dla tych, którzy czuli się wyrzutkami w świecie żywych, i których nikt inny by nie zaakceptował. To nie jest chyba coś złego.

\- Nie, raczej nie jest. – Edward przyznał jej rację, sam też się przelotnie uśmiechając pod nosem. – Ale dopóki częścią mnie jest ta demoniczna twarz, dopóty nie ucieknę od tego, co uczyniłem. A że nie ma sposobu na to, aby nas rozdzielić… jestem więc skazany na wieczne życie ze świadomością, że przez własną słabość sam zgotowałem sobie taki los.

Alexia nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zastanawiając się nad jego ostatnimi słowami.

 _Być może to jest kluczem do rozwiązania problemu._ – pomyślała, obserwując, jak ten po jakimś czasie wstaje, aby na moment odejść nieco dalej, aby porozmawiać z jednym z rezydentów tego miejsca, który właśnie tu nadszedł i poprosił go o zamienienie z nim paru słów. – _Ta demoniczna twarz… to ona jest temu wszystkiemu winna. To ona zmusiła go do zrobienia tych wszystkich rzeczy. To ona doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. I to ona dalej trzyma go w swoich okowach. Gdyby się można było jej pozbyć… czy wtedy ta klątwa by została zdjęta? Czy wtedy to miejsce by zniknęło?_

Gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, mały promyk nadziei znów zajaśniał w jej sercu. Być może istniała jednak szansa na to, aby uwolnić siebie i tych wszystkich tu uwięzionych. Być może właśnie to ten demon, który rezydował na tyle jego głowy był problemem.

 _Nie wiem, w jaki sposób mogę dowiedzieć się, czy to by zadziałało._ – Alexia wymusiła na sobie mały uśmiech, gdy Edward odwrócił się na moment w jej stronę, aby zobaczyć, czy ta dalej tu była, zanim ponownie nie obrócił się do swojego rozmówcy. – _Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie coś odkryć w tym miejscu. Ale jeśli jest na to szansa… muszę to zrobić. Muszę to osiągnąć. Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale spróbuję się stąd wydostać. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby to osiągnąć. Nie poddam się. Dopóki jest jakaś szansa, nie poddam się. Będę walczyć._

~0~

Demarien wziął długi, głęboki wdech, przymykając jednocześnie na moment zmęczone, opuchnięte od łez i niewyspania powieki.

To była jego piąta godzina w komisariacie. Pierwszą spędził w jednym pomieszczeniu, zdając pełny raport młodemu policjantowi odnośnie wszystkiego, co wiedział. Niewiele był w stanie mu przekazać – wybiegł na zewnątrz, gdy było już po wszystkim.

Młody mężczyzna wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce. Wciąż widniały na nich plamy krwi jego przyjaciółki. Nie miał kiedy ich z siebie zetrzeć. Niemalże od razu po przesłuchaniu został zabrany do innego pomieszczenia, z którego do tej pory nie wyszedł.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od ponownego rozpłakania. Znów zobaczył przed oczyma ten sam widok, który przemykał mu przed nimi raz za razem. Jej nieruchome, pozbawione życia ciało. Kałuża ciemnej krwi, w której leżała. Głęboka rana w klatce piersiowej. Jej jasne, zielone oczy, szeroko rozwarte.

 _Dlaczego wtedy za nią nie wybiegłem?_ – wypominał sobie, drżącymi rękami łapiąc się za głowę i schylając się nisko, z trudem powstrzymując się od krzyczenia. – _Dlaczego? Ona by wciąż żyła. Byłbym w stanie ją ochronić. Byłbym w stanie ją uratować._

Jego dalsze rozmyślania przerwał szczęk zawiasów. Podniósł niechętnie wzrok w tym samym czasie, w którym do pokoju, w jakim się znajdował, weszło dwóch policjantów.

Jeden z nich był młody, ewidentnie nowy w tej pracy. Miał jasne włosy z ciemniejszymi, brązowymi przebłyskami tu i ówdzie, będące w niemalże takim samym odcieniu brązu jak jego oczy. Drugi, o srogim wyrazie twarzy, w swoich ciemnych włosach zaczynał mieć przebłyski siwizny. Wyglądał na mniej więcej czterdzieści pięć lat, może trochę więcej. Obydwaj byli też biali, co mimowolnie sprawiło, że chłopak poczuł się, jakby to on miał być podejrzewany o coś, czego nie zrobił. Szybko jednak zorientował się, o czym myśli, i prędko wygonił ze swojego umysłu takie pomysły.

 _Kierujesz się stereotypami._ – skarcił siebie. – _Tak samo jak niektórzy z nich. To się nigdy nie skończy, dopóki nie zaczniemy sobie nawzajem ufać. Alexia zawsze do tego dążyła. Zawsze chciała, aby tak się w końcu stało. Żebyśmy wreszcie przestali siebie oceniać. Muszę się tak zachowywać. Dla niej. To jedno mogę dla niej zrobić._

Gdy obydwaj policjanci usiedli naprzeciw niego po drugiej stronie stołu, ten wyprostował się i spojrzał się prosto na nich. Młodszy policjant uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, podczas gdy ten starszy pozostał z takim samym grymasem twarzy jak wcześniej. Demarien zignorował to jednak. Nie to było teraz dla niego najważniejsze.

\- Chciałbym zacząć od złożenia panu moich najszczerszych kondolencji. – zaczął ten młodszy. – Alexia Brock mieszkała z panem, zgadza się?

\- Tak. – Głos zadrżał mu nieznacznie, gdy przed oczami znów przeleciał mu obraz jej nieruchomego ciała. Odgonił go jednak szybko od siebie. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Musiał pomóc im w znalezieniu tego, który to jej zrobił. Nie pozwoli, aby jej śmierć poszła na marne. – Zamieszkaliśmy razem zaraz po tym, jak opuściliśmy sierociniec, w jakim się razem wychowywaliśmy.

\- Czy byliście w jakimś związku? – dobiegło go następne pytanie. Demarien przeniósł wzrok na starszego policjanta, który po tym pytaniu uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Trzymaną pod stołem na kolanach dłoń Demarien zacisnął w pięść. Zignorował ten paskudny uśmieszek i wziął jeden głęboki wdech, po czym wymusił na sobie słaby, fałszywy uśmiech pełen pogodności i spokoju, nie chcąc dać się temu człowiekowi w żaden sposób sprowokować.

\- Nie, nie byliśmy. – odpowiedział mu chwilę potem. – Alexia i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi, niczym więcej.

\- A nie chciałeś może być dla niej kimś więcej? – Mężczyzna nie odpuszczał. Cała ideologia Alexii, którą chciał się kierować Demarien, wyskoczyła przez okno z premedytacją. Ten policjant wyraźnie sobie z niego robił żarty. Szydził z niego i próbował go sprowokować. Demarien miał dziwne przeczucie, że co najmniej jeden z tych mężczyzn sądzi, że to on miał coś wspólnego z jej śmiercią. I sama ta myśl sprawiała, że krew zaczynała się w nim gotować ze złości i gniewu. – Taka ładna dziewczyna, taka młoda… byliście rówieśnikami, zgadza się?

\- Tak. – To słowo wycedził już przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie dał rady się przed tym powstrzymać. Zerknął na młodszego policjanta i zobaczył, że ten jest wyraźnie tym wszystkim zażenowany i zakłopotany. Nie chciał zadawać mu takich pytań – a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób. To wszystko była wina tego starszego gościa. Ale Demarien nie da mu się. Pozostanie spokojny i opanowany do samego końca. Dokładnie tak jak chciałaby tego Alexia.

Kolejny krzywy uśmiech przemknął przez twarz starszego policjanta. Pewnie myślał, że coś zdoła tu zdziałać. Że ta radę go sprowokować. Demarien wciągnął powietrze przez nos i wypuścił je ustami, próbując się w ten sposób uspokoić. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nie da. Nie zhańbi pamięci Alexii.

\- Mój kolega tylko chce wiedzieć, jak wyglądała między wami relacja. – wtrącił się wreszcie młodszy policjant. Posłał słaby, przelotny uśmiech Demarienowi, chcąc mu dać tym znać, że przeprasza za zachowanie starszego mężczyzny. – Przesłuchaliśmy już kobietę, którą ocaliła pana przyjaciółka. Twierdzi, że napastnikiem był wysoki, ciemnowłosy, biały mężczyzna ubrany w staroświecki strój. Mówi to panu coś? – Demarien po tym ostatnim pytaniu pokręcił tylko przecząco głową. – Czy istnieje możliwość, że Alexia go znała, i dlatego ruszyła tamtej kobiecie na pomoc? Może to był jakiś jej stalker? Ktoś, kto był nią zainteresowany?

\- Nie… nie sądzę. – odpowiedział z wahaniem. – Powiedziałaby mi o tym.

\- Może po prostu nie chciała ciebie denerwować. – wciął się w tym momencie starszy policjant. Gdy Demarien się na niego spojrzał, ten posłał mu krzywy, kpiący uśmiech. – Może nie chciała, żeby jej czarny „kolega" stał się zazdrosny o jakiegoś białego, który mógłby dać jej lepsze życie?

 _Dość tego._ Demarien wstał gwałtownie, odpychając przy tym krzesło do tyłu tak mocno, że to aż upadło. Na to tylko czekał mężczyzna. Chłopak nie zdołał nawet nic zrobić ani powiedzieć, a już był przyciskany do blatu stołu, z obydwoma rękami wykręconymi boleśnie do tyłu.

\- To byłeś ty, co? – wykrzyknął mężczyzna, dociskając go do twardej powierzchni tak mocno, że Demarien mimowolnie jęknął cicho z bólu. – To ty ją zabiłeś? Zabiłeś ją i wynająłeś tę Cygankę, żeby nagadała nam głupot. Przyznaj się, śmieciu. Przyznaj!

\- Przestań! – Młodszy policjant z trudem odepchnął starszego od Demariena, po czym, gdy tylko był pewien, że nie będzie następnego ataku, ujął go za ramię i odsunął jak najdalej od swojego partnera, stając jednocześnie pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami w roli tarczy. – Dosyć tego! Mamy rysopis tego, który to zrobił. Nie tylko tamta kobieta go widziała. Trójka innych świadków też widziała takiego samego mężczyznę, jak ją gonił.

\- I wszyscy ci świadkowie są tacy sami jak on. – Tu mężczyzna wskazał z odrazą na Demariena. – Na pewno kłamią.

Demarien nie zdołał na to zareagować. Zanim odciął mu się lub ruszył w jego stronę, wściekły na rasistowskiego policjanta, do pomieszczenia weszło kolejnych dwóch funkcjonariuszy, którzy bez słowa wyciągnęli swojego towarzysza. Mężczyzna protestował, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Zdołał jeszcze rzucić Demarienowi jedno nienawistne spojrzenie pełne odrazy, zanim nie został wyprowadzony, a drzwi za nim zostały zamknięte.

\- Przepraszam za niego. Naprawdę. – Młody policjant pomógł mu usiąść; postawił krzesło i przysunął je do stołu, zanim sam nie usiadł po drugiej stronie. – Prosiłem o innego oficera, ale ten uparł się, że chciał być obecny przy tej rozmowie. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego.

\- To nie pana wina. – Demarien uśmiechnął się słabo, licząc na to, że zdoła tym nieco rozluźnić całą tę sytuację. – Przywykłem do takich sytuacji.

\- Mamy 1988 rok. Chyba już najwyższa pora zacząć coś zmieniać na lepsze.

 _Oby na świecie było więcej osób takich jak on._ – pomyślał w tej chwili Demarien, przyglądając się młodemu mężczyźnie. – _Może wtedy ten świat stanie się choć odrobinę lepszy._

\- Ta kobieta, którą pana przyjaciółka ocaliła… mówiła ona coś o tym mężczyźnie, który ją zaatakował. – policjant zmienił temat rozmowy na ten, którym powinni się teraz zająć. – Nie tylko go opisała. Podała nam też nawet jego imię i nazwisko. Nie zdołaliśmy jednak potwierdzić jego tożsamości. Może pan by coś o tym wiedział.

 _Alexia nie znała tego człowieka. Nie znała żadnej z tych osób. Wybiegła, bo chciała pomóc tej kobiecie. Skąd mam więc wiedzieć, o kim mowa?_ Demarien już miał odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili zadecydował inaczej. W ich dzielnicy wszyscy się znali. Nawet jeśli on tego imienia nie rozpozna, to może ktoś inny będzie wiedział, o kim jest mowa. Chciał znaleźć tego gnoja i wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość własnymi rękami, bez względu na to, z kim miałby do czynienia.

\- Jak on się nazywa? – spytał się zaraz potem.

\- Kobieta powiedziała, że nazywa się on Edward… Edward Mordrake. – Policjant musiał spojrzeć jeszcze raz w akta sprawy, aby przypomnieć sobie to imię. – Coś mi to imię mówi, ale… nie jestem pewien, skąd je kojarzę.

Demarien również to imię od razu skojarzył – ale on wiedział od razu, o kim mowa. Z trudem zachował stoicki wyraz twarzy, po czym wymusił na ustach słaby, smutny uśmiech, a następnie pokręcił powoli przecząco głową.

\- Niestety, w tym wam chyba nie będę w stanie pomóc. – skłamał. – Ale ktoś inny na dzielnicy może go znać. Popytam się i jeśli czegoś się dowiem, od razu do was tu z tymi informacjami przyjdę.

Godzinę później był w końcu wolny. Wyszedł jednak z komisariatu niechętnie, mozolnie, w pełni świadom tego, że w tylnej jego części, w podziemiach, leżała w kostnicy Alexia, zamknięta w jednym z tych metalowych pudeł.

 _Muszę stąd iść._ – pomyślał, idąc powoli główną ulicą, przy której znajdował się budynek komendy policji. – _Muszę się więcej dowiedzieć. I wiem, gdzie mogę zasięgnąć tej wiedzy._

Po chwili przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w stronę obrzeży dzielnicy. Blisko bagien, na granicy lasu, wszedł do jednego z pięciu domów usytuowanych w bliskiej odległości od siebie. Jego przyjaciel, który tam mieszkał, zauważył go niemalże od razu.

\- Hej. – powiedział Keenan, odrywając się od naprawiania samochodu. Wytarł dłonie w ścierkę i podszedł do Demariena. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

Młody mężczyzna wziął kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów, zanim nie odpowiedział mu na to pytanie.

\- Alexia nie żyje. – Po tych trzech słowach poczuł momentalnie, jak kąciki oczu zaczynają go piec. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zauważając jednocześnie, jak jego przyjaciel zastyga w osłupieniu, niepewien tego, jak na tę wiadomość zareagować.

\- Boże… o matko, chłopie, tak mi przykro. – Keenan bez cienia wahania podszedł bliżej Demariena i przytulił go krótko, klepiąc go przy tym po plecach. – Alexia była świetną dziewczyną… co się stało?

\- Zabił ją Edward Mordrake. – Kolejne słowa, którymi wywołał gwałtowną reakcję u przyjaciela. Keenan zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zdezorientowany, zanim w pełni dotarło do niego, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Edward… Mordrake? – powtórzył z wahaniem. – _Ten_ Edward Mordrake? – Gdy Demarien tylko pokiwał w milczeniu głową, Keenan pokręcił z kolei swoją, jak gdyby odrzucając tym gestem ten fakt. – Nie, nie… jesteś tego pewny? Mordrake zabija przecież tylko członków cyrkowych trup. Za normalnych ludzi się nie bierze.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Alexia była jego niezamierzoną ofiarą. Jego celem była Cyganka z trupy cyrkowej, jaka się tu ostatnio przypałętała. Alexia wybiegła, żeby jej pomóc, i… – Tu przerwał, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć tego zdania bez popłakania się. – Chcę… chcę wiedzieć, czy istnieje jakaś szansa na ocalenie jej duszy. Skoro to on ją zabił, to pewnie trafiła to jego limba. A że nie pasuje do reszty…

\- To być może istnieje szansa na wyciągnięcie jej stamtąd i przywrócenie jej do życia. – dokończył za niego Keenan. – Sam nie wiem, chłopie… może mój dziadek będzie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

\- Moglibyśmy z nim porozmawiać? Teraz? – Po jego pytaniu przyjaciel pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

\- Dziadek teraz śpi. – odpowiedział mu. – Przeprowadzał niedawno kolejny rytuał voodoo, po którym musi teraz zregenerować siły. Ale… tak coś czuję, że będzie chyba w stanie nam w tym pomóc. – dodał po dłuższej chwili. – Ale wiem jedno.

\- Co?

\- Będziemy potrzebować do tego jej ciała. – Demarien zastygł po usłyszeniu tych słów. _Jej ciała? Ale… no oczywiście. Ale ze mnie kretyn. Jak inaczej mieliby ją wskrzesić?_

\- Z tym będzie problem. – powiedział mu zaraz potem. – Znajduje się ona w kostnicy przy komisariacie policji. Niełatwo będzie ją stamtąd wyciągnąć.

Keenan zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę po jego słowach. Uśmiechnął się jednak w końcu pod nosem, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

\- Chyba mam pomysł, jak tego dokonać.


End file.
